The embodiments of present disclosure generally relate to a field of liquid crystal display, and particularly relate to a liquid crystal cell, a method for fabricating the same and a display device.
With the development of display technology, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays have become mainstream products in the field of display devices and play a vital role in the industrial production of display devices and daily life of users of display devices.
An alignment process of an alignment film is a necessary step in the manufacture of a liquid crystal display device, and the commonly used alignment processes include a rubbing alignment process and an optical alignment process. The optical alignment process uses light exposure in a non-contact mode, which will not damage a surface of the alignment film and can achieve high contrast. Therefore, optical alignment processes are an alignment process of interest.
In the typical optical alignment process, materials for preparing the alignment film include those of photodecomposition type, isomerization type and polymerization type. The process of performing optical alignment on the alignment film using a material of photodecomposition type is relatively simple, and thus is favored by manufacturers. However, the following described problems may occur during the production process of the liquid crystal cell, of the liquid crystal display device, if an alignment film forming from a material of photodecomposition type is adopted.
It is necessary to apply a frame-sealing adhesive on an upper substrate and a lower substrate before cell-aligning, and the frame-sealing adhesive may be applied on an edge portion of the alignment film. After the upper substrate and the lower substrate are cell-aligned in vacuum, the frame-sealing adhesive needs to be cured by using an ultra-violet light and to be thermally cured. However, the adhesion between the upper substrate and the lower substrate decreases when the frame-sealing adhesive is cured by the ultra-violet light because a portion of the alignment film is irradiated by the ultra-violet light and thus is decomposed, which makes the frame-sealing adhesive lose its adhesive basis, and therefore the product yield of the liquid crystal cell decreases.